Midnigth
by teteka-chan
Summary: eis que no meio da noite,enquanto lucy dorme,aparece alguém...


Uma pequena luz surgiu em meio às trevas noturnas daquele pequeno e simples apartamento e, daquela luz, surgiu um rapaz de cabelos dourados arrepiados e os olhos dourados ocultos pelos costumeiros óculos escuro. Ele suspirou em alivio, era muito bom não depender da sua dona para atravessar o mundo dos espíritos estelares até ali, caso o contrário, não conseguiria fazer aquelas visitinhas noturnas.

Um sorriso lhe brotou na face, enquanto caminhava até a cama de sua mestra. Não prestava muita atenção na decoração simples e bonita, apenas seguia o caminho que ele já conhecia pela simples rotina. Parou no batente da porta, e ficou ali, apenas olhando a sua dona adormecida. Algumas mechas do cabelo loiro cobriam a bela face que estava emoldurada com um sorriso simples e sonhador. A coberta a cobria apenas da cintura pra baixo, revelando o pijama rosa salmão que ela usava. Ele adentrou o quarto,imaginado com o que ela estava sonhando,ajeitou a coberta sobre ela e retirou o cabelo da sua face o mais delicadamente possível.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, e ficou ali a admirar os delicados traços da jovem. Não soube dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali, mas sabia que não poderia mais agüentar ficar apenas admirando os lábios rosados dela sem provar de seu doce sabor.

Beijou-a delicadamente, apenas um encostar de lábios. Não poderia aprofundar o beijo sem desperta-la, e assim poderia ao menos saciar a vontade de tê-la só para si, o que era impossível.

Separou-se dela, um tanto a contra gosto. Tinha que retornar para o seu mundo, antes que notassem a sua ausência. Olhou-a novamente, e com um sorriso triste no rosto, sumiu em outra pequena luz.

Ali estava ele de volta. Olhou para os lados, para conferir se realmente ninguém havia visto a sua saída e,quando ia dar o primeiro passo desde que chegara,Áries surgiu bem na sua frente.  
Áries-Leo, você sabe que tem muita sorte pelo fato do cruzeiro do sul também ser uma das chaves da Lucy-sama não?  
Loki-já disse que é 'Loki' Áries, e porque tenho sorte?-perguntou com um sorriso quase inocente.

Áries - você sabe que cruzeiro do sul-san tudo vê e tudo sabe. Tem sorte por ele não querer prejudicar a nossa mestra.  
Loki-não sei o que você quer dizer com isso...  
Áries - creio que você conheça as três leis não?Afinal, você acabou quebrando a primeira e quase ficou preso pela eternidade no mundo humano...  
Loki-claro que sei Áries... Quebrei a 1ª lei para te salvar, lembra?  
Áries - sim, eu lembro e sou muito grata por isso... Mas não quero que você seja sentenciado novamente!Por que quebrar a regra do amor ao mestre das chaves?Você sabe que é um dos três crimes imperdoáveis amar o nosso mestre!Então, por que faz isso?  
Loki virou-se e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, como um irmão mais velho acalmando a pequena irmãzinha insistente.  
Loki-por que amar a Lucy é um crime que compensa Áries-chan... -disse em meio a um sorriso, antes de partir.

-na terra-

Quando a luz se foi, Lucy se sentou rapidamente. E, enquanto o sorriso dominava-lhe a face, depositou os dedos sobre os lábios. Como se quisesse segurar a sensação do beijo por mais tempo.  
Lucy - quem sabe... -suspirou, enquanto pensava com seus botões-talvez eu tome coragem na próxima noite e retribua o beijo... -e então soltou um risinho, o mais silencioso possível, com medo de despertar um dos típicos invasores do seu apartamento. Olhou em volta, percebendo que eles ainda dormiam pacificamente em seus colchões, menos Natsu que já estava fora do colchão a muito dormia calmamente no sofá e Gray competia por espaço com aquele bendito gato azul.'nada como uma noite normal'pensou 'e,quem sabe,poderia até arranjar um jeito de impedir que eles viessem ao meu quarto na noite seguinte...é,não custava tentar...'.E,com mais um sorriso, ela se deitou novamente para voltar a dormir...

Se tivesse sorte, poderia sonhar com o leonino que povoava os seus pensamentos e coração... Mas sabia tão bem quanto ele,que os sonhos não mais bastavam para acalentar o seu coração apaixonado...sabia das regras,afinal estudara todas com seu mentor.  
mas não ligava.

Amar Loki poderia ser até um crime. Mas era o crime mais recompensador que conhecia.

_-_END_-_

**Então?Gostaram?AH!Minha primeira fic da fairy tail!Que emoção!  
Tenho lido o mangá, e aconselho Vocês a lerem. EU A-D-O-R-E-I!**

**E lógico, já to cheia de idéias né?  
Nessa fic eu criei três leis... Sei que segundo o mangá existe apenas a regra de 'não mate seu mestre' mas criei mais duas pra ficar mais legal!**

**1-dã!Todo mundo sabe!-'não matarás seu mestre'**

**2-'não amarás seu mestre'**

**3-'não desobedecerás ao rei dos espíritos estelares'**

**Mas se formos parar pra pensar... O Loki quebrou a primeira regra já, e na minha fic quebrou a segunda... E já que ele quebrou essas regras, tecnicamente, ele quebrou a terceira também!Já que isso meio que vai contra as leis, e então vai contra o rei que criou as leis.**

**HOHOHO!FIZ LOKI SE TORNAR UM BAD-BOY QUEBRADOR DE REGRAS!XD**

**Adoroooooo!**

**E preparem-se!logo,logo terei novas fics de fairy tail...e lógico q a Lucy será uma vitima constante...u.u  
_na fairy tail gild_**

**Lucy-ATHIM!  
natsu-tá resfriada Lucy?  
Lucy-não...já passo...estranho...o.ô  
happy-se já passo é porque tão falando mal de você ou porque você vai se dar mal logo logo!mas não se preocupe!o loki aparece pra te salvar!vocês são namorados mesmo!  
Lucy-ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!ò/Ó  
_voltando..._**

**Hehehe, bjos pessoas!**

**Ps. gostaram?Então deixem uma review!~isso incentiva nós, escritoras loucas!  
Não gostaram?Deixem uma review!~isso ajuda as escritoras loucas a melhorarem pra próxima fic!  
**


End file.
